winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 511
Trix Tricks is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The episode starts with the Trix torturing the captured Daphne as Tritannus interrogates her about the secret of Sirenix. She refuses to say anything despite the pain she's experiencing. Icy then suggests they go after Bloom in order to force Daphne to talk. At Alfea, a windriding event with the Specialists takes place. Brandon, Riven, and another Specialist take the course first, and Bloom worries about Sky, who is still trying to regain more of his lost memory. Bloom goes over to encourage him that he can do this. Unknown to everyone else, the Trix arrive via stealth invisibility to locate Bloom. Stormy goes down to mess around with Flora a bit. The witches were surprised to see that Kiko was able to sense them, so Darcy makes invisible shadow clones of himself chase after him. In the dorm room, Bloom finds the Sirenix Book opened up to tell her the next clue. According to it, they must find the Flower of the Depths. She goes down to tell the others. Flora theorized it must be on her home planet, Linphea, in the Ocean of Flowers. Tritannus swims towards the Linphea Gate to invade its waters. He ambushes Desiryee, the Gate Keeper, and absorbs her power before porting to Linphea's oceans. Desiryee quickly follows him through before passing out. Tritannus finds the Flower of the Depths and prepares a little surprise on it... Sky, Helia, and Timmy are to race next. Sky had a bad start but quickly recovered, gradually remembering how to use a wind rider. That was when the Trix made their move and caused the wind riders to mutate into mutant lions, causing a panic in the courtyard. Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha stay behind to fight them while Stella, Flora, and Musa go to Linphea. At Linphea, Stella, Flora, and Musa arrive at the Ocean of Flowers. Flora warns that the flowers underwater can be quite carnivorous and tells them to watch their backs. They transform and go underwater where they meet up with Illiris and Sonna. They guide the girls to see a weakened Desiryee. Flora goes over to her and they bond, restoring her powers. She leads them to the Flower of the Depth. At Alfea, Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha continue to fight the monster lions. Sky noticed that the lions seemed to target only Bloom. She then tries to lead them away after knowing this, but Sky had a different plan in mind. He has her position herself in one of the wind rider course obstacles, flaming cages, and taunt the lions to come get her. After taking the bait, Sky pulls Bloom away once the mutant lions get trapped in the flame cages and revert back to wind riders again, ending the threat. Back with Stella's group, they find the Flower of the Depths, where Flora enters it, finding a small white flower in its center. Unfortunately, Tritannus had cursed it with his pollution, causing it to mutate and attack the girls. Stella and Musa try to fight it, but Flora tells them to stop. She attempts to use her powers to heal the Flower back to its original state and succeeds. It appeared to be talking to them, so Flora calls upon her Guardian Spirit to help translate. She tells them that there is one more test they must complete to find the Gem of Courage, and the Sirenix Book will give them the final clue. At Alfea, Sky takes Bloom for a ride on his wind rider, and she suggests the Gorge of Roccaluce, hoping that would also awaken more memories in her. Tecna and Aisha think it's too risky as they've still no idea what caused the incident earlier. At the Gorge, Sky and Bloom were enjoying the scenery, until Stormy appeared and shot them down. Sky gets angry at the sight of the Trix, who intend to capture Bloom. Tecna and Aisha get worried as Bloom wasn't answering their calls. Aisha then gets a call from Stella to report their success. She's happy for them, but then tells her to meet her and Tecna at Roccaluce Gorge as she has a feeling Bloom is in danger. Bloom was too hurt to try and transform to fight the Trix. Sky tries to fight them off, but was incapacitated by Icy. She, Darcy, and Stormy were about to finish him off, but Bloom quickly jumped in to take the blow. They were about to capture her, until the Harmonix powered Winx fly in and curb-stomp them. The Trix angrily retreat, promising that they will capture Bloom. Sky was thankful Bloom was all right, and that was a brave thing she had done. She replied that that's what he did for her back then. Bloom, however, is still scared that the times they've had together may just vanish, but she wants them to form a future without regrets. Major Events *Flora bonds with Desiryee. *Sky regains more of his memories. *Flora heals the seaplant in the deepest part of Linphea's ocean - the Flower of the Depths, since Tritannus poisoned it. Debuts *Desiryee *Flora's Guardian of Sirenix Characters Coming soon... Trivia *Stella's lack of driving skill returns when trying to drive the Odyssey Explorer. The first time she drove in The White Circle, she drove so badly Aisha had to drive instead. *This is the second time Linphea has been shown, the first being the twelfth episode of Season 3. *In the Nick dub, this is actually the tenth episode of Season 5, but this is because the episode A Magix Christmas didn't air until December 9. *In the Original/Italian version, the Winx have longer than a month to complete their missions. This is why Bloom goes home for Christmas, and why everyone else took time to watch the competitions. *All of the known Harmonix spells were used in this episode. Mistakes *This episode aired before the tenth episode. *Icy refers to Sky as "Prince Blondie", but this is incorrect because Sky is now the King of Eraklyon. *Sky's circle on his chest was pink, but in the later scene, it was blue. Voice Cast Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia Quotes Flora's Guardian of Sirenix: The Flower of the Depths say, you were very brave Flora, and deserve to find the Gem of Courage! (disappears) Musa: What!? Oh, COME ON! Musa: (driving a ship) Stella! Didn't you say you could drive this thing?! Stella: I said that I wanted to drive it, not that I knew how! Watch Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub